onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stable Boy
"The Stable Boy" is the 18th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma continues her exhaustive search for evidence that will prove Mary Margaret's innocence in the murder of David's wife, Kathryn. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and before evil blackened her soul, Regina must choose between betraying her mother, Cora, and marrying for true love, or betrothing royalty and living a regal - but loveless - life. Plot Regina enacts the Dark Curse. The Genie is forever trapped in Regina's mirrors. Belle sees Regina whilst on a walk. Snow and Prince Charming get married. Mary Margaret and David take a romantic walk. Regina clutches Henry's book and stares menacingly into a mirror. Mr. Gold crosses the street. Emma and Henry discover that Regina's keys open any door. August watches Emma from afar as she finds Henry's book. Henry tells Emma that you don't play with the curse. Regina uses her magic to cast a fireball. Emma tells Mary Margaret that the evidence against her is piling up by the hour. Ruby finds the box containing Kathryn's heart. Emma finds a hunting knife in Mary Margaret's room. Emma tells Mary Margaret that she can help her. Mr. Gold advises Mary Margaret to hire him. Regina is furious that Mary Margaret is still in her cell, despite the deal she made with Gold. He tells her not to fear, as she may still get what she wants. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' One Week Ago In Storybrooke, in the mayor's office, Regina is stood holding a golden ring. She looks sadly at it and then puts it against her lips. "Remembrance of things past" Mr. Gold says, entering the office. Without turning around, Regina asks what he wants, so he explains he needs a favour. Regina scoffs at this, so Gold points out that he has battery charges against him, so someone with Regina's influence could help the D.A. realize he has a flimsy case. "Isn't that right, your majesty" he adds, picking up an apple from a bowl. She asks what she gets in return, so he offers help with her "Mary Margaret problem", because he's noticed that no matter how hard she tries, she and her "charming friend" keep finding ways to be together. Regina asks what he's suggesting, so he tells the mayor that if she wants to inflict pain...then she must inflict pain. "If something tragic were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame..." Gold suggests before being interrupted by Regina, who says Mary Margaret would be ruined. Gold then adds that the mayor would have her victory at last. Regina points out that a trial could get messy, but Gold asks who said anything about a trial. He goes on to say that once Miss Blanchard is incarcerated, they can plant a skeleton key in her cell and when she tries to leave Storybrooke..."well, we all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town". A cautious Regina asks for one good reason why she should trust him, so Gold smiles, stating that he always honours his agreements. He then asks if they have a deal, Regina smiles, tempted. In the fairytale land that was, Regina is riding her favourite steed around a large field, jumping many obstacles. Her father, Henry, watches from the side and laughs with glee, enjoying his daughter's enjoyment. She jumps over one last hurdle and then gets off of her horse to be hugged by her father, who tells her she did beautifully. Regina's mother walks up to them both, followed by the stable boy and points out it wasn't beautiful. Regina asks if she didn't like it, so her mother says she rides like a man, as a lady should be graceful, she then suggests using a saddle. Regina playfully says she was just having fun, but her mother sternly states she's getting to old for fun. She asks her daughter who will want to marry her when she behaves like a "commoner". Henry asks his wife to leave Regina alone, but she tells him to stop coddling Regina. She explains that Regina is becoming a maid as all the other girls her age are married. "I had such high hopes" she sighs. The stable boy interrupts the conversation by offering a saddle for Regina to use, but Regina says she's done and as she leaves, she angrily tells the stable boy never to interrupt her and her mother's conversation again. Her mother smiles at this cruelness. The stable boy then takes Regina's horse back to the stables. Regina asks her mother why she always has to criticize her, but she defends herself, saying she isn't criticizing, just helping. Regina rolls her eyes at this and begins to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me!" her mother yells, stretching her arm out and stopping Regina with magic. An angry Regina states she doesn't like it when she uses magic, so her mother points out she doesn't like insolence. "I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter" she smiles. A frustrated Regina asks why she can't be herself, so her mother moans that she can be so much more if she just let her help her. Regina tries to say she doesn't care about status, as all she wants to be is happy. Her mother uses her magic to tighten the grip and then entraps her with leather straps. Henry begs his wife to stop, but its to no avail. Regina finally cowers that she'll be good, pleasing her mother. She is then released from the magical grasp and lowered to the ground. Regina runs away to the stables, leaving a pleased mother and distressed father. A short while later, Regina arrives at the stable, panting after running away from her mother, to find the stable boy brushing Regina's horse. After catching her breath, she approaches the stable boy, whose name is Daniel, and apologizes for snapping at him. He walks up to Regina and says it's all right, stating she'll just have to find some way to make it up to him. Regina suddenly pounces on Daniel and kisses him romantically, he kisses her back romantically. They slowly pull back from the kiss and then Regina slowly goes in for one more romantic peck on the lips. They then gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Today In Storybrooke, Emma is exiting Granny's Diner, tying her hair up into a ponytail when she's approached by David, who wants to talk. Emma tells him she doesn't have time, but David asks how Mary Margaret is. "How do you think she's doing?" Emma groans as she heads to her car. David explains that the last time they spoke, Mary Margaret didn't get what he meant. "Oh, you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?" Emma frowns. David sighs and explains that the situation has been confusing and then states he doesn't think Mary Margaret is guilty. He says he needs her to know that and then asks if he can see her. Emma says Mary Margaret doesn't want visitors, but David understands that this means she doesn't want to see him. Emma says she understands that David's heart is in the right place, but explains that the last thing Mary Margaret needs is words of encouragement from him. As Emma gets into her car, David asks what she does need, Emma tells him a miracle. She then shuts the door and begins to drive away, leaving a frustrated David. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret is asleep in her cell. As she begins to awaken, she looks out of her cell and jolts with fear as she sees Regina sat on a chair, watching her, looking smug. "They say only the guilty sleep in prison" she scowls. Mary Margaret asks what Regina is doing here and where Emma is. Regina states that she hasn't arrived yet. She then adds that she came to offer Mary Margaret a chance to spare herself and the town the messiness of a trial, the chance to confess. Mary Margaret moves towards the bars of her cell and states that she didn't kill Kathryn before asking why nobody will believe her. "The murder weapon was found in your apartment, your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart, shall I go on?" Regina smiles. She then stands up to be eye level with Mary Margaret and then asks why she doesn't for once make it easier for everyone, because confession or not, she's leaving Storybrooke. "And you like that?" Mary Margaret huffs. She asks the mayor why she takes such pleasure in this and then asks what she ever did to her to make her be hated so much. Regina is silent for a moment and then lets out a little gasp. Back in the fairytale land that was, Regina rides her horse across the large field on her family estate to meet her love, Daniel, who is waiting beside a tree. When she reaches him, she gets off her horse and they both kiss. Daniel suggests going to firefly hill for a picnic, but Regina says she cannot go as she must be back in an hour for tea time. Daniel says it is absurd that they are sneaking kisses between lunch and tea and then asks when Regina will tell her parents about them. Regina points out it isn't her parents...just her mother. A confused Daniel points out that he's a stable boy and Regina's mother started out as the daughter of a miller, so says she should understand. Regina says her mother does understand, but thinks Regina should do better. Regina then comforts an upset Daniel, claiming that she knows better than her mother. Daniel tells Regina to tell her mother the truth, stating she'll get over it. He asks what she can do, so a worried Regina asks if he hasn't seen her magic, "the real question is 'what can't she do?'". Daniel asks who cares about magic, stating true love is the most powerful magic of all as it can overcome anything. As they're about to kiss, they're interrupted by the screams of a young girl yelling for help. A nervous Regina tells Daniel to stop as someone is here. They then both look around to see a young girl in a pink dress riding a horse that's out of control. Regina immediately gets onto her horse and then chases after the girl, who continues to scream for help. She eventually catches up to her and then tells her to give her hand. The young girl dives onto Regina's horse and then then eventually come to a stop. The girl is dropped to the floor, so Regina rushes to her aid, stating she is safe. She helps the girl to her feet. The terrified girl states that Regina saved her life. Regina asks if she's all right, so the girl checks over herself and says she is, but adds that she'll never ride again. Regina shakes her head and laughs, saying that's nonsense because the only way to overcome fear is to face it, to get back on the horse as soon as possible. The young girl thanks Regina, and then Regina introduces herself cheerfully. "I'm Snow. Snow White" the young girl says, introducing herself in return. Regina smiles at Snow and then they both hug. 'Act II' "A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea" Emma tells Mr. Gold as they stand beside Mary Margaret's cell with her inside. Gold calmly states that the D.A. wants to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions. Emma states that she's done answering questions and then asks why they're kissing up to the D.A. and not going Regina for framing Mary Margaret. Gold asks what proof they have of that, stating just because the mayor's key was in the cell doesn't mean she put it there. The sheriff asks Gold what his plan is, so he states their best chance of winning is by employing their most valuable asset. Intrigued, Mary Margaret asks what it is, so he tells the teacher it's her, a sweet, kind elementary school teacher who doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer. A frustrated Emma asks if he's going to get her acquitted by using her personality. "Perception is everything, Miss Swan, not just in the courtroom, but in life" Gold smiles. He then points out it will look good for Mary Margaret if she agrees to talk to the D.A., showing trust. Suddenly, Gold is interrupted by Sidney, who enters the station holding flowers, looking for Emma. Seeing he's interrupting something, he apologizes and says he wanted to give the flowers to brighten the place up. Emma takes them off of him and then asks what he found. He says he found nothing and states Regina knows how to cover her tracks. She then asks if he found anything tying her to the murder weapon, but Sidney claims that she never bought or owned a hunting knife. Emma asks if that's all he was unable to uncover, but he assures her that he'll keep digging and he won't stop until he does find something. As he leaves, Emma heads back to Mary Margaret and Gold, who have been talking in her absence. "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the D.A." Mary Margaret says bravely to the sheriff. Emma asks if she's sure, so the teacher states that Gold is right as she knows she has nothing to hide but nobody else does, so she needs to let people see her for who she is. Suddenly, a voice is heard entering the station, "Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard" he says. The trio then turn around to see the district attorney, Albert Spencer, who is the counterpart of King George, followed by the mayor. He introduces himself and then asks if they should begin. Regina stands by, watching. Mary Margaret then smiles and nods, ready to go. A short while later, in the interview room at the sheriff's station, the D.A., is sat at a table opposite Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold. Regina and Emma watch from outside as they talk. Albert asks if its correct that Kathryn came to Mary Margaret's school and confronted her once she learned of the affair. Mary Margaret says Kathryn felt hurt and betrayed. Albert asks if Kathryn struck her in the face, so Mary Margaret confirms. He asks if they made her angry, but Gold claims she doesn't have to answer that. Mary Margaret continues and says she wasn't angry, but sorry for all the pain she had caused. Albert lets out a small laugh and tells Miss Blanchard that she can be honest with him because he's not here to judge her. Gold quietly asks if they can end the interview, but Mary Margaret, who is insulted, states she is being honest. Albert explains that the wife of the man she loved humiliated her in a public form so states she must have felt some anger. Mary Margaret says that she was "angry", so Albert asks if she ever thought about acting upon that anger. She states that she did not, but Albert has a hard time believing that. Shocked, she asks why, so he states she wanted Kathryn gone. Mary Margaret claims to have never said that. Seeing things are getting heated, Gold tries to end the session, but Albert states that Mary Margaret agreed to the interview because she claims to have nothing to hide. She repeats that she doesn't, so Albert asks her if she wanted Kathryn gone. She insists she didn't, so Albert lists all the reasons she would want her gone. The teacher suddenly snaps and admits to obviously wanting Kathryn gone as she was the only thing keeping her and David apart. Mary Margaret's face suddenly fills with shock, regretting what she said. Gold looks away awkwardly. Regina watches from outside, smiling. Back in the fairytale land that was, Regina is in her house, checking over herself in the mirror. Her mother enters, disappointed in her clothes, and tells her they won't do. She uses her magic to make her wear a beautiful blue dress. As she sorts out her daughter's hair, she explains they have a guest and he'll be here any moment. Regina says she cannot and explains she has a riding lesson with Daniel. Her mother says its been cancelled and then tells her daughter to smile as they don't want to disappoint "him". Regina asks whom, so her mother states its the king, exciting them both. Regina asks why the kind is coming, so her mother explains that the girl she saved is the king's daughter. They then turn around to see Henry enter alongside the King, who if followed by a ring bearer and some guards. The king sees Regina and is stunned by her beauty. The women curtsey, but the king tells them it is he who should bow to them as Regina saved his daughter's life and there is no way to repay that debt. He says it's an honour to meet her and then he bows. Regina's mother tells her to say something in response, so she tells the king that the honour is hers. Smiling, the king tells Regina she's lucky to have a mother who looks out for her. He states Snow White has many things, but a mother is not one of them as they lost her long ago. Regina gives her condolences. He adds that since then he's scoured the lands for a wife who shows an interest in his daughter, claiming to be unsuccessful until now. Regina is shocked and rendered speechless as the king takes the ring from the ring bearer and bends down on one knee, asking for her hand in marriage. Regina is silent for a while. Henry shakes his head discretely, not wanting her to accept, but suddenly, it's too late. Her mother accepts on behalf of her daughter. Later that night, Regina bursts into the stables, where her horse is resting, calling out for Daniel. Concerned, he asks what's wrong, so a distressed Regina runs up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back comfortingly. She begins to cry and then she asks Daniel to marry her. Confused, he asks what's going on and then asks if she told her mother. A terrified Regina says she didn't and claims they never can because she won't understand. She explains that the girl she saved was the king's daughter and he has proposed to her. She then cries that her mother accepted for her. She turns away from her love and then begins to cry. However, she suddenly stops when a realization hits her, she tells Daniel that the only way out is to run, for them to leave and get married and never come back. Daniel asks if she understands what that means because life with a stable boy is a far cry from life as queen. She assures him that being queen means nothing to her and then she says all she cares about is him. He tells Regina that if they're to marry, then they should do it properly. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a ring that he had clearly bought, preparing to marry himself. Regina is overwhelmed. He slowly slides the golden ring onto her finger and then they both happily kiss. However, they're both stopped by the sound of a bad dropping. They look to the doorway to see a confused Snow White stood there in horror, having seen everything. Scared, Regina asks what she's doing, so Snow states that she said to get back on the horses. The young girl then asks what she's doing with "him", so Regina says she can explain. Snow ignores this and then runs away. Afraid she'll reveal their secret, Regina runs after the girl, desperate to stop her. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Notes *The title card features a young Snow White on a runaway horse. *Although credited, Raphael Sbarge (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket) is absent from this episode. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 118 01.png Promo 118 02.png Promo 118 03.png Promo 118 04.png Promo 118 05.png Promo 118 06.png Promo 118 07.png Promo 118 08.png Promo 118 09.png Promo 118 10.png Promo 118 11.png Promo 118 12.png Promo 118 13.png Promo 118 14.png External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Snow-centric Category:Regina-centric